The Apocalypse
by trollzor69
Summary: A child is born with the souls and power of The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. There is only a prologue right now and this story will have an OC also possible harem and this may also a replacement Issei story I do not own Highshool DXD but the idea of the story. The Image is the Ruin Symbol from Darksiders
1. Prologue

During the Great War thousands of lives were destroyed their spirits were obliterated. At the same time humanity was thriving human were creating Kingdoms and Empires. Rulers and Heroes were making history that will be turn into legends. Soldiers and Generals felt that humanity have forgotten who is truly in charge and were planning to slaughter humans and their Kingdoms but unknown force intervene.

Taking the remnants of all who died in the war and create _**The Apocalypse** ,_ four horsemen rode into battle killing devils, angels, and fallen angels. After the massacre War rode to world of devils and dropped the heads of all the devils that were killed. Pestilence rode to Heaven and the same to the angels, Famine did the same to the fallen angels. Death stood over humanity to protect and harvest the souls of humanity.

Archangel Michael, Azazel, and a young devil named Sirzechs that taken the name Lucifer met and discussed about _**The Apocaypse** ,_ they agreed that their power is too dangerous to be left unchecked. Gathered all of their most powerful weapons and ambushed the horsemen.

The last thing before the horsemen disappeared was Death saying "you think you have won but you only created a monster that can kill you all" The three leaders took his warning to heart and for the millennium prepared for their return.

The Devils created evils piece to increase their numbers by converting and being into a low-class devil. The Angels created brave saints and the fallen angels study the abilities of sacred gears. A time of peace was established but war tension was on high alert.

(Washington D.C)

A baby boy is born at 4:44 a.m. the child was strange he had strands of white hair and his eyes were bright orange that look like fire. And on his chest was strange birth mark it was solid black and it looked like a horse's skull and surrounding it were symbols.

* * *

 **I decide to create this story because I like highschool dxd but was sad that there aren't that many references to certain biblical events or things. I have played both darksiders and hyping for the third one and watch supernatural and like how they portray death and his theme song his amazing.**

 **So this fic will also have an OC because I like having OP OC.**

 **Leave a comments/review if you like the idea and love you all**


	2. OC Bio

**(Bio)**

 **Name:** Adam Anderson

 **Age:** 16

 **Sex:** Male

 **Race:** Human

 **Appearance:** White shoulder length hair, Dark orange eyes, Horse skull birthmark on chest, light muscular build, mostly a runner not a fighter

 **Personality:** Non-violent and Quite, will start a conversation if need to

 **History:** When he turned five, he would have random panic attacks at night. He started taking medication for that. His mother died in a car crash when he was ten, one year later his sister died from heart cancer at the age of seven, his father is the director of the research and development division in a weapon company (Future Industries). He has been living with his grandparents on his father side since he was 13. He decided to study in Japan because that is where his mother grew up. He decided Kuoh because he threw a dart at his dartboard and it hit Kuoh.

 **Likes:** Music such as Queen, AC/DC, and Gorillaz; Cooking, Reading Comics/Manga, and Gaming

 **Dislikes:** _ **worry about that later**_

 **Simples Facts:** He learned Japanese when he was a child from his mother, when he was 10 his grandfather started teaching him the basics of boxing. 


	3. Here We Go

**Here is Chapter One of The Apocalypse Hope you guys enjoyed it**

* * *

 **(Apt# 42)**

Adam slowly opened his eyes and look at his alarm clock (6:34 A.M.) he closed his eyes once more. *Beep Beep Beep* Adam's eyes popped open (7:30 A.M), he slam the snooze button and got up, he began his daily stretches that he learned during his boxing training. He pulled out his uniform and the black blazer laying it on his bed, and then went to take a shower.

After doing the rest of his morning routine he got dress and went downstairs, he got a bowl of cereal and ate it quickly. He put on his black boots, did one last check to make sure he got everything he need. He locked the door and made his way to the Academy.

* * *

 **(Kuoh Academy)**

Sona and Rias were in the Student Council Room playing game of chess Rias was telling Sona of her newest bishop Asia. "So you have a total of six in peerage, you are going need to get more and quickly before the time comes" Sona said. "I know but there hasn't been anyone with a unique aura" Rias complained. "You took the Prison Dragon which I must say is a lucky pick *sigh* I wish I have a dragon of my own, but enough moping, why did you call be here Sona?"

Adam stood right in front of the School gate and stared at Kuoh Academy, for the three weeks he transferred here something deep inside him felt something unnatural in the town. He quickly took out his prescription medicine and took one of the pill and his water bottle he was caring with him and took a swig and swallowed the pill. After taking a deep breath he walked inside.

Koneko was outside sitting on a branch of tree eat a chocolate bar, she watched as the students going inside the main building but then she saw a boy with white hair. She felt a small chill crawling up her spine, taking the last bit of her candy bar she jump to the roof top of the school and made way to Rias.

Back in the Student Council Room Sona brought a large tome. The tome is red with devil writing on the cover. "I look thought the rules and regulation of the Rating Games and saw a rule that can work in your favor" Sona began flipping through the pages and Rias looked over with a small gleam of hope in her eye. "Here on the section of members, there is a rule where you can borrow someone else's members if both party agreed" Rias and Sona look at each other and smiled.

Koneko stood in front of the Student Council Room door knocking on it, Tsubaki answer the door. Rias turn and saw Koneko "Is something the matter Koneko?" Rias asked "I saw someone suspicious" Koneko responded in her monotone voice. Rias raised an eyebrow from what Koneko said, "Who is this suspicious person" Sona inquisitive "He had on the standard uniform and he has white hair" Koneko said "What so suspicious about a boy with white hair?" Tsubaki ask "Ara did Koneko found a love interest" Akeno teased.

Before any of the questions can be answered someone was knocking on the door. "Hello anyone in" a voice said behind the door "I'm the new transfer student, I was told to come here to get my class schedule". Tsubaki opened the door and everyone in the room began to feel a chill crawling up their spine.

* * *

Adam just stood there and felt a strange aura emitting from the room, he knocked on the door and saw a girl with long black hair with glasses opening it. Behind her were four other women and he saw a strange aura around two of them. He rubbed his eyes and the aura was gone, "Hello I'm Adam Anderson" he lightly waved to the group.

Tsubaki walked next to Sona "Hello I'm Sona Shitori the Student Conical President, next to me is the Vice-President Tusbaki Shinra. You must be the new student that transferred in, is that correct," Sona said calmly with a smile. "Yep that's me" Adam walked towards to Sona and shocked her hand, "nice grip you got" she complemented "thanks" Adam smiled.

Sona went to her desk, opened a draw, pulled out his schedule, and handed it to him. "Thank you Shitori-san or should is it Shitori-senpai" Adam asked, "Feel free to call me Sona" "Then you can call me Adam, and the same goes to you four love ladies" Adam said a toothy smile. Adam left the room he began to walk a few feet away, before he put his back to the wall slowly drop to the floor. He felt his hands shacking; 'Something is wrong with place' Adam said to himself and began to take beep breaths and taking another pill.

* * *

As soon as Adam left, Rias turn toward to Sona "Dibs" Rias said nonchalantly "Really you're going to do this now," Sona said with a tone of annoyance. "Yep, all of us felt the aura he gave off. Someone with potential like that you really think I'm going to let you have him." Rias said still glaring at Sona "Fine you can have him," Sona said trying to wrap this up. Rias smiled, "But before you go her is some background information on Adam" Sona handed Rias a thin folder with documents inside. "Thanks you're the best" Rias said hugging Sona, Sona sighed and hugged back.

* * *

Adam clam down and made his way to his first class, he knocked on the door and opened it. He hand the teacher a note "Class we a new transfer student Adam Anderson" Adam waved at the classroom, half of the girls thought he could be another pervert the other half didn't care. Expect for one a girl with long blond hair stared at Adam. Adam felt it and turn his head, the blond quickly averted his gaze, trying to not stare anymore.

"Take the empty seat next to the window" the teacher told Adam. Adam seat next to the blond and saw how cute she looked. "It looks like we're neighbors, my name is Asia" the blond said with a smile "Hi I'm Adam" smiling back.

* * *

After hours of lectures, it's was lunch. Adam bought a couple of rolls of bread. He saw a nice shade spot next to what the students call the old schoolhouse. He sat in shade eating his meal and listening to _The Clash_. He enjoyed the quite but he felt someone lightly tugging on his sleeve. He turned and saw a white hair girl with a black hairpin that's shape like a cat head.

He pulled out one of his earphone, "Uh hi, can I help you with something with something" Adam was confused at why this adorable girl is bugging. The girl pointed at the chocolate cornet. Adam pulled out a 100 yen coin, "if it lands on the 100 yen side I'll give it to you." The girl nodded, Adam flipped the coin and caught it. He opened his hand and it landed on the other side.

Adam sighed and gave the cornet to the girl. The girl smiled a little and sat beside him, "my name is Adam" he said trying to start a conversation. "I know we met in the Student Council Room" "Oh, I didn't get your name though" "Koneko" "It's nice to meet you Koneko" Adam smiled "hmm" Koneko grunted in response "what are you listening to" Koneko asked " _The Clash_ they're an old English punk rock band from the late 70s" Adam said with delight, he enjoy talking about his favorite bands. "Here, you want to listen" Adam handed his earphones to Koneko, she took them and put them in her ears. Adam start the song _Should I Stay or Should I Go_ , she liked the music. The two of them sat there in shade for the rest of the lunch period.

* * *

As soon as lunch period ended Koneko handed back Adam his earphones and left for class. Adam walked to his class gym, as walked he saw two boys one of the boys walk bald and the other one had glasses. He saw them sneaked into the girls changing room, Adam had two options, go in there and stop them or look the other way. He argued with himself and decided to go with the third option but he need some help.

Adam heard a group of students coming his way, he saw Asia talking to a girl with two brown braids and glasses. "Hey Asia" he said loud enough to grab her attention. "Adam, do you something" Asia asked "hey Asia who's your cute friend here" the girl with glasses asked. "Akia this is Adam, Adam this is Akia" Asia said "Hi (Adam said to Akia) Asia I saw two guys enter the changing room and they haven't left yet." "Wait two guys, is one bald and the other one wear glasses" Akia asked. "Yea" Adam responded, "Then there's nothing to worry about" Akia told Adam, Adam raised an eyebrow.

Then screams were heard from the changing room. Adam turned around and saw the two boys trying to run away but to no avail as a gang of girls began to stomp on them. "This happen about every day the bald is Matsuda and the one with glasses is Motohama. They're known as the Perverted Duo" Akia said nonchalantly. "So this is common thing then" Adam asked "Yea, thanks for the warning but the girls here have made sure to check if those guys try to sneak in for a peak." Akia said

Akia smiled at Adam "and what about you do you want to sneak" Akia asked flirting with Adam as she lightly pulling down her collar to show a bit of cleavage. Adam and Asia blushed a little, Asia quickly put her hands in front of Akia, Akia laughed that Adam for blushing. "The offer still stands" she said to Adam seductively "and maybe Asia would like to join as well." Akia got behind Asia and massaged her breast, Asia try to get out of grip. Adam just turned around and walked away.

* * *

 **(After School ORC building)**

Asia and Akia walked into the club room and saw Rias behind her desk looking at some papers, Koneko seating on one of the couch eating her sweets, and Yuuto was on the other couch Akeno stroll in with a cart. "Hey Buchou we're here" Akia said Rias look upfrom her desk and saw Akia and Asia. "Alright we're all here so let began the meeting" Rias said.

Akeno passed a cup of tea to each of the member, "As some of you may or may not know there is a new transfer student from America" Rias stated to everyone. "I, Akeno and Koneko had the pleasure of meeting him today in the Student Council Room. From what Sona and everyone else in the room felt, it was trill." Rias said "You can say that again meeting a man that can give you a chill like that is someone you want to be friends with" Akeno said happily enjoying that moment. "Sona was kind enough to give me some personal information on him" Rias show the group his photo and documents that had his information on him.

"His name is Adam Anderson he is a second year and a potential ally" Rias stated. "Buchou me and Asia met him today" Akia said, "What can you say about him" Rias asked "Not a bad guy, he warned me and Asia about the Perverted Duo" Akia said "So he cares about other, that's good to know. Koneko what did you learn about him" Rias said. "Adam-senpai is kind and fair, he gave his chocolate cornet and let me listen to the music he was playing" Koneko said in her monotone voice.

After an hour of talking about Adam being a potential member in the group Rias gave an order to Koneko to spy on Adam. Rias then gave each member of her peerage their respected assignments. After the meeting Rias went back to desk to finish up some paperwork. She then looked at the letter with her family crest on it. She really wanted Adam to join but she didn't want to give a panic attack of all the things that he may have to face.

* * *

 **(After School with Adam)**

Adam walk thought the street market looking at the stores and saw a small arcade. He decided to go in and play a couple of games. After hours of the multiple fighting games and claw machines he left and continued his walk. Adam saw a quaint park with a water fountain. He sat down on one of the bench and started to think of his day so far.

"Okay day one of Regret coming to this school is over" Adam said to himself. "Was I hallucination the strange energy around Sona and that Red-head, no apart of me is telling me that whatever they it's not human." Adam stared at the sky thinking if he should just go back to America, he began to close his eyes remember that Thanksgiving when he was eight and it was the year before his sister was told she had cancer.

The pleasantry was interrupted when he felt a strange chill behind him. Adam's eye shot open and the sunset red sky was gone and replace with a strange black and purplish sky. He got off the bench and turned around he saw a woman with long blue hair and huge breasts, wearing a dark red jacket that seems a few sizes to small and a dark red miniskirt.

"So you were the one with dangerous aura, to protect my allies you must die" the woman said. Adam ran for it, he is not in the right mindset to deal with some crazy chick. He ran into the darkness thinking it would easier to hid and wait it out. As he ran he heard flapping and saw the woman with black wings flying over him. She landed in front of him and a yellow spear like weapon form in her hand. Adam started to breath heavily, he was having panic attack.

Kalawarner took this opportunity and throw her spear at him. Adam turned around and the spear pierced his back and going thought his chest. 'Good news my panic attack stopped, Bad news I'm bleeding out' Adam joked to himself. Kalawarner walked over to Adam and created another spear "sorry, not sorry kid, blame God or fate for giving a dangerous unknown aura." Those were the last words Kalawarner said as she slammed her spear at Adams head.

* * *

Before the spear slammed into Adam, a neigh from a horse is heard. Kalawarner reacted to cry and stopped her spear and flew up to get a wider view to fine the horse. Adam took this chance to claw away as he did, the neigh got louder and louder. Kalawarner decide to end Adam as fast and tell her comrades of the danger that is coming.

Kalawarner came shooting down with the spear of light in hand. As she was a foot away from Adam, she was rammed into the water fountain. Adam still on the ground bleeding out saw a large built horse. It skin is grey and dark as smoke and flames shaped into its hooves. The steed lowered its head and started to smell Adam, its eye widen.

Kalawarner moved the rubble that covered her and saw something see would have never thought of see. The red horse of the Apocalypse, the steed start to snort as it did fire began to surround him and Adam. Kalawarner began to form multiple spears of light and throw each one at Adam.

After using the last spear was thrown, a pillar of fire is shot into the sky changing the sky to red and orange. Kalawarner blinked and saw that her surrounds has change. The trees and grass looked withered; the walkway became jagged and cracked. The area she surround with her magical field turn into ruins.

* * *

Kalawarner heard a loud crash she turned around to where Adam the horse use to be and saw a tall muscular man with long white hair and eyes. He cared a large jagged sword that's looked as if it has been though countless battles, the blade itself had what looks like skulls from different species absorbed into it. He was wearing leather armor that covered his chest and stomach. Attached to the armor was a red hood, his leg hand on what looks like steel armor and boots. On his left arm a large dark grey gauntlet, the gauntlet has cracks and red light emitting from the cracks and on his right leather straps wrapped around his hand and arm connecting him to the sword.

The man took a deep breath; Kalawarner took a stance waiting to attack, as the man exhaled Kalawarner charged at him with her spear. As her spear collided with his chest it stopped. Kalawarner was shocked that her attacked didn't pierced, she looked at him and saw what looks like a brand on his face glowing. **"It has been ages since I've breath and to see a fallen angel in front of me. This day couldn't get any better."** The man said in a menacing tone, Kalawarner was about to say something but was interrupted when a giant fist hit her in the face, sending her fly. Kalawarner struggled to get up, she felt as if a truck going at full speed slam into her.

Kalawarner got on her knees and saw the boots of the man she looked up and stared at him. The man showed no expression **"I like to know the name of my first kill since my rebirth"** the man asked. "Fuck you asshole" Kalawarner spat at the man. **"Your ancestors had more modesty"** he kicked her to ground then walk towards her. **"For your disrespected you will not have the honor of die by my blade, but instead by my boot like an animal."** The man raised his right foot and slammed into Kalawarner chest.

Kalawarner gagged and cough blood and look at chest, where her breast used to be was a boot dipped red. Kalawarner twitched at the pain, after a few seconds the twitching stopped and her wings burst and feathers began to rain down.

* * *

 **(Koneko)**

As Rias told Koneko her assignment, she left and began tracking Adam's scent. She followed him to the market street and watched him played at the arcade, losing at the claw machine and the fighting games. She stayed in the shadow of the tree as she looked at Adam just sitting on the bench. After a few minutes of observing she felt another presence. She saw one of the fallen angels that used Asia.

She watched as the magical field appeared and the conflict and death of Adam. Koneko pulled out her phone to call Rias to tell her what has happen but the neigh of a horse startled her. She paid attention at what occurred, the field changing, Adam's transformation, and power it displayed. She was about to contact Rias but her phone had no signal. **"You can stop your hiding and staring"** the man said out loud.

Koneko was shocked at the fact that he can sense her presence. She slowly show herself, the man walked over towards her. He was a least four or three times taller than her. **"You're a devil aren't you?"** the man questioned. Koneko nodded, a blue and black glow appeared on the man's right hand. A green flame ignited behind Koneko, a portal open and the man walked into toward it. **"Tell your masters that The Apocalypse has been born once more."** That was the last thing Koneko heard from him.

* * *

 **(Home, the next day)**

Adam awoke in the morning having another panic attack, he fell out of his bed to grab he medication only to see it was empty. He then heard a sickly voice behind him " _Stop taking that shit, you won't be needing it anymore_." Adam clenched his heart as his turn around to see nothing. His vision was slowly focusing on a tall figure wearing a mask. "You have potential alright but you have no motivation" a voice filled with pride said. " **Brothers, I believe it is time**." Adam vision slowly went black has he passed out.

" _ **WAKE UP**_!" Adam eyes shot open, hearing the gruff voice to see nothing but a dark void. Then a ring of fire surrounded him, as four large figures began to walk to him. A bulky figure walk through the flames unharmed. The first figure was dressed in heavy armor. He wore a red cloak with yellow trimmings as a hood. His long white hair flowing through the hood. On his back was a long blade. His white eyes looked at Adam " **Vessel I am WAR**."

The next figure was a bit shorter than War. He had white spiky hair and wore a bone white mask with blue lines giving the mask detail and a brown scarf. He had on black leather armor and white gauntlets. He had a pistol and a revolver strapped to his chest, on his back was a white quiver of arrows. "Many known me as Pestilence other have called me Conquest."

The third figure as tall as War but he seemed thinner. He had on a dark black robe with a hood, underneath the robe he had on dark grey armor. His face looked like skull with his grey skin. In his hand he cared a long black staff on his left. On top of the staff a set of scales dangled. His hollowed eye ignited with green flames _"I'm Famine dear Vessel._ "

The last figure came through the flames. His orange eyes piercing through his skull mask. His black shoulder length hair covering his ears. His armor looked as if they were made from species with black bones. He on bone gloves and pants, his left shoulder the armor had black boney spikes. On his side he cared twin scythes. _**"I am Death child and you are the one of few who has the potential to save or destroy the world."**_

* * *

 **Thats the end of chapter one folks, I replaced Issei with Akia as the pawn because she is awesome. As for her sacred gear I was think of something like Falcon Vision or Something like that. The ability was to be able to see all weakness anyone or anything has. Like Karnak from the Inhumans, If you guys think of any other sacred gear that would be better or more in her ally then leave a review.**

 **Feel free to read my other DXD fic Vigilante or my digimon one.**


	4. Let's Talk

**So it took so long I'm a** **procrastinator working on ch3 now**

* * *

 _ **Death's Voice**_

 _Famine's Voice_

Conquest/Pestilence

 **War Voice**

' Thinking Talking '

* * *

 **(Adam's Soul)**

"Wake Up Wake Up Wake Up!" Adam was slapping himself trying to get out of this freaky dream. The Horsemen stared at Adam slapping himself for the past five minutes. Famine had popcorn and was eating that while looking at Adam. Conquest laid down waiting for this tantrum to be over. War polished his blade and Death was done waiting.

" _ **War could you enlighten him of what transpired yesterday"**_ Death asked. **"Of course brother"** War walked towards Adam and slapped him. **"Quit your babbling, it's time to show you what WE did yesterday."** War then stabbed Adam with Chaoseater, yesterday's events flash through Adam. He saw and felt what it was like to kill Kalawarner and the message he gave to Koneko. Wait he saw Koneko, she was there the whole time. She let him die, Adam got pissed at learning this.

He dropped to his knee trying to comprehend everything but mostly the fact that he died. "Okay so you guys are The Horsemen of The Apocalypse" the four nodded. "The thing that we killed it wasn't human, so what was it?" Adam questioned _"That young vessel was a fallen angel"_ Famine answered. "Is Koneko also a fallen angel" **"No the aura she gave off was a mixture of devil and nekomata."** "Wait I thought devils and fallen angel were the same thing and what's a nekomata?" "Nekomata are human cat people and devils and fallen angel are not the same thing. Over the past century your bible has lost almost if not all it original stories. The only true copy left in the world is probably in the Vatican somewhere. _"_ _**"But you should not worry of the other species yet. What you should be worried about is the fact that humanity right now cannot survive if the Three Factions should have another war."**_

"I Have so many questions right now" Adam said clenching his hair, for every question he got an answer for two more takes its place. "We're going to be here all day if you have to tell you everything" Conquest sighed. Death's hand began release a strange dark purple smoke. _**"Child, you want to know of the three factions and all supernatural beings out there"**_ Adam hesitated but nodded. Death placed his smoking hand on Adam head. Adam screamed in pain as the knowledge of the three factions flow into his mind. He also saw the battles and deaths of all the soldiers that died in The Great War. Then the creation of the Four Horsemen and the power the show when killing the rouge Factions.

Adam took a deep breath trying to get a grip on what he has learned. " _ **So then you have gain knowledge and the experience we had during our fight wit h them. You felt what it was like to riding on all of our steeds and you felt our last battle. So will you accept this power?"**_ "Yes, but I get to choose who WE kill. Everyone should get chance to tell us why they shouldn't die." Adam is trying to reason with them. He understood that there are bad eggs in each of the Three Factions but Koneko didn't seem that bad, even if she did let me die. He felt that they should have the right to justify their reason to live. _**"Your terms are accepted, but some advice. They may not give you the same chance"**_ Death warned. Adam nodded and knew that he was going have to kill again

Adam awoke in his bedroom and look at his clock. He had an hour before school starts. He decided to take a shower. Adam looked at his mirror he touched his chest where the stab scar was supposed to be. There was no scar, he remember Kalawarner stabbing him in the chest and then the Red Horse saving him. Adam took a deep breath and got dress for school. As he finished grabbing all the things he need for the day. He remembered his medicine and Famine telling him no longer needs it. Adam decided to take his back-up bottle in case.

* * *

 **(ORC Building)**

Rias was sitting at her desk, trying to find a way for Adam to join her. Unfortunately after Koneko's reported of what she saw and the name he gave to her. It placed her in a tight stop, Rias thought that the aura Adam was giving off could have been a dragon type scared gear, but instead she learned the identity of The Apocalypse. She remembered the story that of the Horsemen and how her brother Sirzechs told her how he Michael, Azazel barely defeated them. The armies that were form to stop them were wiped out from existence and the scars that they left on brother.

Rias was startled when there was a knock on the door. Rias spoke "Come in", she saw Sona and Tsubaki coming in. "Hey, Rias" Sona said "You know the only time you come here is because you want something." Rias asked Sona. "I was wondering if you told your brother about them" Sona questioned. "No I haven't it; I don't think they should know just it" Rias answered. Sona took a deep breath "You idiot" she said with anger "We know the identity of the Horsemen and you don't think it a good idea to tell your brother. The power they have can devastate the solar system and that power is living right under our nose!" Sona was getting more aggressive with Rias. Sona's aura began to leak out from her due to her anger.

"This better not be about wanting him being added to your peerage" Sona said bit clamer. "No it's what my brother told me" Rias said. Sona grew curious at what Sirzechs told Rias, "What did your brother tell you?" "Before the horsemen Death faded he told them "you think you have won but you only created a monster that can kill you all" those were the last words he said. That's why I didn't tell my brother, last time they barely won. Sona do you even remember at what happen to your own sister!" Rias yelled at Sona.

"Of course I remember, I still get nightmares when Sirzechs brought back Serafall body. She lost so much blood and the black scar on her left shoulder that extends to her arm still gives me a bad feeling. Even if she says it doesn't bother her. I one time saw her looking at her scar in the mirror and shedding a few tears." Sona responded

* * *

 **(Kuoh Academy)**

Adam looked at the Academy, yesterday he was about a panic attack when he felt the aura around the school. Right now, he felt okay possible great, pissed that he was betrayed, but the aura no long worried him. 'Maybe Famine was right and don't need the medication' Adam to himself _ **. 'Of course he's right with our power flowing through your body. Your body can take on a speeding truck.'**_ Adam looked around paranoid; _**'I'm up here'**_ Adam looked up at school gate and a pitch-black crow. "Um Death?" _**'In this form I'm known as Dust and no need to speak out loud. We are connected just think of what you wish to speak and we'll be able to communicate.'**_

'So can all of you guys turn into animals' ' _ **We created these forms to guide you.'**_ 'That's cool; I guess' Adam stood at the gate hesitating to enter. _**'You have nothing to fear; with our power you ride Fear'**_ Adam took a deep breath and walked to class.

* * *

Asia and Aika were in class talking about yesterday news about Adam. "The Apocalypse that's pretty dangerous. Asia you readied the bible, what do you know about The Apocalypse." Aika asked "If I remembered it correctly The Apocalypse would be summoned when sevens seals have been destroyed. Then Four Horsemen one riding a red, black, white, and pale steed would bring the Last Judgment on the world" Asia told Aika. "So Adam has the power to end our world in the plam of his hand. Well we are probably boned" Aika said.

Adam walked into the classroom and saw Death or Dust perched on the tree next to his seat. He saw Asia and Aika and the devil aura they were emitting. Both saw Adam walking pass them with an angry look and his face. He felt normal, the chilling aura he had wasn't there today. As class started, Asia glanced at Adam a few times. Adam couldn't focus today, after learning about all the supernatural he was still processing it and the fact that he is commuting and living in a town rule by devils it made him paranoid. He mostly didn't want to die and release another Horseman. That will most likely start a massacre, innocent people may getting caught in the crossfire.

Adam pulled out a recorder to record the lecture and write down the notes at home. He put his earphones on and start listen to some Jimi Hendrix. As class ended Asia glanced at Adam and saw him asleep. She was a bit heisted but decided to wake him, Adam slowly opened his eyes and saw Asia. "Um class is over" Asia said with a smile. Adam yawned, he got up and it a few feet before noticing the classroom was empty. "If you're trying to friendly, don't, I know about yesterday." Adam said the last word with venom. Asia was scared that Adam knew about yesterday but her true fear came from his aura he emitted.

* * *

Dust flew around the school searching anyone with a peculiar aura. He located several individuals that are human with hidden potential, and several devils. Dust also felt a strong remnant of magic in an older building, next to the main building.

Dust flew to the old building and perched on tree. He looked inside to room were the magic is coming from and saw how clean and well preserved it is. _**'Why is there a shower here?'**_ Dust thought to himself. He then saw the door open and small girl with white hair. _**'It's the girl from yesterday, so this possible is her headquarters'**_ Dust deduced.

Koneko open a cupboard and pulled out a small white box of bread from a local shop. She got up to leave but a crow caught her attention. The crow stared at her and she stared back. Koneko walked to the window, as she was in front of the window the crow flew off. _**'She is able to sense me in this from, this is getting interesting.'**_ Dust thought.

* * *

Adam had free period so he decide to find somewhere to rest. Unfortunately he encountered a certain blond hair boy. Kiba Yuuto the Academy's prince, Adam right off the bat can tell he wasn't human. "Hello there, your Adam right" Kiba said with a smile. "Um yea that's my name do I know you?" Adam asked. "I'm sorry, my name is Kiba Yuuto. We're in the same year. One of ours seniors asked me to get you. She would like to meet you today after school if possible."

' **Go to this meeting with our power we can slaughter them all.** _From what I can sense, this boy has power that rivals the fallen angel we killed. He also has some potential but he unknowingly has locked it._ Word of advice I sense no hostility but be warned his aura is a little bit similar to the white hair girl from yesterday.' Adam took a moment to think on his options. One this could be trap or two they really want to talk. 'If this really is a trap and if I die again the horsemen would use my body to slaughter them all.' Win-win situation Adam thought. "I'm free after school, where should I meet her." Adam asked calmly "The old school build its right next to the main build behind the small forest." "Got it, I'll being seeing senpai then." Adam walked pass Kiba to focus on what to say so he doesn't sound like an ass.

* * *

 **(Lunch)**

Koneko was looking for Adam. She followed his scent to where he was yesterday during lunch. Adam today had an assortment of fruits. He was busy tossing grapes into his mouth to notice Koneko. "Senpai" Koneko said in her montone voice. Adam turned his head to see Koneko sudden apperance. He saw a small box of bread from the same shop he went to yesterday. Koneko handed him a chocolate cornet "here, thank you for yesterday." ' _Don't worry if the food is poisoned with my ability you can't be kill with something that trivial.'_ 'Koneko doesn't look like the type to poison someone.' Adam took the cornet "thanks" he said to Koneko and begin to eat it.

Lunch went kind of the same like yesterday, Adam gave Koneko a banana and she listen some _Red Hot Chili Peppers._ But Koneko saw that Adam wasn't gushing about the band today like he did yesterday and his goofy smile wasn't showing. As lunch began to end and class was going start Adam turn to Koneko "We're friend right?" Koneko know why he asked that so she just nodded. Adam got up and stretched "if you consider me a friend they why did you just watched me die yesterday." Koneko was shocked that Adam remembered yesterday, she was about to say something but Adam left her there and went to class.

* * *

 **(Abandon Church)**

Raynare was busy packing her things since her failed mission. A simple observed and report mission from Azazel himself. This past couples of months was the biggest annoyance ever. It started with Dohnaseek and Mittelt "coup d'etat" on Raynare's leadership. They were planning to steal the nun's sacred gear and using it to take over this. Their plan went astray when Kalawarner heard about it. She and Raynare went and met with the devils and together they killed the betrayers. Unfortunately, the nun died and that Gremory cow took her.

Raynare got over it, but the problem arises when Kalawarner has not returned yet. She usually returned to base before nightfall. Raynare didn't worried she believed that Kalawarner probably found someone cute and send the night with him. That assumption ended when there was a knock on the door. Kalawarner would just barge right in, Raynare open the door and saw the Germory and her peerage. With them there was a large white sheet with a large red spot forming in center. The only male cared it and gentle placed in front of Raynare.

Raynare open the top part and saw Kalawarner, she completely removed the sheet and saw a huge gaping hole in where her chest used to be. Raynare became furious and her magic blasted a hole in the roof. She lost all her allies, Rias told everything on what happen to Kalawarner. Raynare was shocked to hear about the Horsemen. She remembered Azazel would have a drunken rant on them, on how he lost three of his wings and his left kidney. She also saw the crater shaped scar on his abdomen.

After the Germory left Raynare took Kalawarner corpse and burned it living nothing but her ashes, which she placed in an urn. Kalawarner talked about her love for Tahiti, once a year she would go there meet a couple guys, ruin a few relationships/marriage and come back with spring in her step. After she finished packing, she wrote her report and asked for some time off.

* * *

 **(Back to Kuoh Academy: After School ORC building)**

Adam stood at the ORC's club room door. 'There are six people inside, the only one you may have trouble fighting is the Gremory heiress.' ' _You don't have to go in if you don't want to.'_ **'Even if they attack you, with our power it would be a one-sided fight.'** ' _ **You're here now there is no sense turning back now, let's get over this.'**_ Adam knocked on the door three times and waited.

Rias sat behind her desk, look at the requests they have received for today. Then there was a knock on the door, she looked up to she Asia opening it up. As the door open the atmosphere in room changed. Adam stood there, he looked agitated. ' _ **Calm down boy our aura is slowly suffocating**_ **them** 'Adam took a couple of short breaths controlling the power.

Rias was about to speak but Adam put his hand up. "Before you guys say anything, I just want to say that I hold no violate intent. I'm kind of a pacifist, but if you want to try anything **we won't hold back**." A red aura circled Adam's left hand, and a horse's cry was heard in the distance.

Rias stood from her seat; she stayed calm knowing what the Horsemen can do to them. "Please there must be a misunderstanding here we just want to talk. Your anger shouldn't be directed at us."Rias said calmly "My anger is justice because I know your plan on turning me into a devil." Koneko turned her head trying not to look at Adam she felt regret for not trying to help him.

The aura around Adam's hand began to glow brighter. "If there is someone you want to blame for your death, then blame me I order Koneko not to intervening." Rias said deafening her rook. Adam took another breath and the glow slow dimmed. "Well I hold no grudge, my death did cured my panic attacks and I now have the power beyond my understanding." Rias sat down on one of the couches. Asia gave Adam a chair to seat on, Akeno came in with a cart with a tea set on got a cup of tea Adam looked at he never drink tea before. He took a sip his eyes widen a little 'hmm not bad' he thought to himself. "You like it?" Akeno asked with her signature smile. "It's, my first time drinking tea and its pretty good" Adam said.

* * *

Adam put the cup down on the coffee table, "So why did you want to meet me?" Rias also put her cup down, "I would like for you to join my peerage. If accept my offer you would have help to control your power and be able to increase your statues symbol in the world." Adam took a moment to let the Horsemen have a word with him. ' _Don't fall her lies she wants to use you for something_. **She looks clam but she's not, I can smell her fear**. You don't need her help when you have us. _**She is planning to turn you into a devil, but it won't work**_.' Death explained why he can't be turn into a devil, angel or fallen angel.

Adam looked at Rias "I have been told by certain group that my body cannot be changed. I can show why if you want to." Rias was curious at what Adam said. The evil piece should be able to convert about anyone into a devil. She went to desk and pulled out a black box and pulled out a pawn chess piece. Adam stood up and walked towards Rias. "Now then, try to convert me into a devil." Rias placed the pawn on Adam's chest and was about to say the oath but she felt the piece change. She looked at the piece as it began to crystallize. Rias drop the piece in fear and watch as it pulsated a green and yellow glow.

Adam picked the piece up and the group saw the piece returning back into its original form. He tossed the piece to Rias and went back to his seat. Rias took her seat behind her desk "What was that?" "Corruption" the group looked at Adam "And what is this Corruption?" Kiba asked. "What you all saw is pure Corruption, the crystal is the catalytic form of Corruption. The reason the pawn changed is because whatever or whoever created the Horsemen it gave them a type immunity, the Corruption is their antibodies to keep them pure in a way."

Rias felt she should have told her brother but feared that her brother may come and try to kill her potential pawn. Rias know if her team currently enters a Rating Game they would lose. "So do you guys have any other questions for me?" Aika raised her hand "you refer yourself as we before, care to answer that." "The Horsemen and I have some difference, for example they would like to slaughter all of now, but I think senseless bloodshed is meaningless" Adam answered. Koneko spoke this time "this afternoon I saw a crow looking outside the club room, the crow had an aura surrounding it do you know what it is?" Adam looked at Koneko "The crow you saw is one of the Horsemen. They can change into animals in order to guide me. The crow you saw is Death." The group's eyes widen learning that one of the Horsemen was flying around on the campus and they barely sensed it."

* * *

"So then, I have answered your question now you are going to answer **ours**." Adam took a deep breath and looked a Rias "We want what do you plan to do to humanity, and don't lie we can tell if you're lying." Adam's eyes turn solid green and emitted a black aura. "I came here to finish my education, before I have to take my duties as heiress of the Gremory. While I'm here I'm task in eliminating any stray devils and creatures that may hurt humans and report it back to my superiors." Adam accepted her answer.

"Okay then, here's my question why did you let to die. You could have tried to ask me if I wanted to help you" Adam said with a bit of malice. "I'm not good a conceiving people. So I wait till they have no choice to make" Rias said. Adam's eyes turn back to normal, "It seem like you're telling the truth." Adam got up from his seat and walk towards the door. "If you would have just asked me I would have tried to help but now I think our paths are met for something else." He open the door and left.

* * *

The ORC club sat there trying to calm themselves after dealing with Adam's death grip of an aura and the fact that he can't become a devil. Koneko felt sad she found Adam interesting she would have like to be his friend. So she got up and ran to Adam, Adam was outside in front of the main entrance of the old school building. He looked at the sky the sun was setting and the cicadas began to sing.

Koneko open the door and saw Adam just standing there, "What do you want Koneko" Adam began to stretch feeling tired. "I'm sorry for not saving you but I had to listen to Rias's order" Koneko said with a hint of emotion. "Why do listen to her, she maybe your leader, but there are times when a strong leader's orders are not the right one." Koneko step closer to Adam, "Her family saved me; years ago my older sister was a servant to a devil. One day she became to power for him to control, she killed him and escaped. The High-classed devils heard about my sister's power and feared that one day I may become her. They were going to kill me, but Rias's older brother believed that won't happen and decided Rias to look after me. Ever since she has been nice and kind to me that's why I listen to her orders."

' _She's telling the truth'_ Adam looked at Koneko and saw a small tear in her eye. Adam pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and walk towards Koneko. "You got a cellphone, let's trade numbers" Koneko nodded and pulled out her phone. They gave their information to each other, "If you guys want to contact me for you have the means so I'll see you tomorrow." Koneko and saw Adam leave, unknown to both of them a black cat with gold eyes watched them. The cat dropped down from the branch she watched from and followed the boy.

* * *

 **Next Chapter Adam is going have to fight some Strays and the Leaders of Factions are going learn about Adam's existence. I'm still taking suggstion for Aika's scared gear and if you think if Adam should get a Harem comment on who should be added as of right now I'm going to have Koneko and Kuroka As for the Horsemen's beast forms**

 **Death: Crow**

 **War: Dog (Doberman)**

 **Famine: Boar**

 **Conquest: Fox/Eagle/or If you think of something put in the comments**


End file.
